Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu
Summary Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu (四季映姫・ヤマザナドゥ) is one of the Yama who judge the dead and decide whether they go to Heaven, Hell, the Netherworld, or get reincarnated. She currently resides in Hell. Whether it's because she simply has a habit of lecturing or because she genuinely wants others to change for the better, she's become well known in Gensokyo for lecturing anyone and everyone about their faults. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Yama Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, can judge anything as definitely good or evil and cannot be overturned , Clairvoyance, Power Mimicry and Creation with the Cleansed Crystal Mirror (By looking into the mirror, Eiki can see all the gazer's past deeds. She is also able to create a copy of the opponent to make them fight themselves), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. They can also modify their own concept/name.), Soul Manipulation (Has the power over where departed souls go after death, be it Heaven, Hell, Netherworld, or reincarnation), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Her status as a Yama makes her vastly superior to Kishin Chiefs such as Suiki. In Seasonal Dream Vision: A Beautiful Flower Blooming Every Sixty Years, she is stated by Yukari herself to be superior to Yuyuko, and possibly Yukari herself as well, although the statement itself is ambiguous. Yamas like her have been responsible for making the Netherworld larger than hell, which is infinite) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least comparable to the likes of Reimu) for her physical body, Omnipresent for her true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Superior to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Multiversal for her true form (Gods can access any Otherworlds) Standard Equipment: *'Cleansed Crystal Mirror:' A small hand mirror that Eiki carries with her, though it can change its shape as she pleases. When a sinner is reflected in the mirror, all their past sins are revealed. It can also be used to turn one's sins against them. It is quite tiring to use it, however. *'Rod of Remorse:' Eiki carries a small rod or piece of wood at all times. Upon writing the charges on this rod, the weight of the rod changes according to the weight of the sins, and the number of times that Eiki must beat the sinner is decided. Then, Eiki performs the beating. She carries the rod with her everywhere she goes. Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: The Cleansed Crystal Mirror is quite tiring to use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Establishing things as clearly good or evil:' With this power, in order to hand down judgments, Eiki can establish the charges that have been given as clearly good or evil. No matter what measures the judged takes, they cannot overturn this judgment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Abstract Entities Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2